


The Tragedy of a Creature.

by MovieCriticGamer101



Category: Godzilla (1998)
Genre: Dark, Free Verse, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieCriticGamer101/pseuds/MovieCriticGamer101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Roland Emmerich's 1998 version of Godzilla, with the story focusing the thoughts on Zilla's perspective as he arrives to New York.</p><p>Pretty short, but also dramatic.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of a Creature.

**Author's Note:**

> (Will be working on the Sucker Punch fanfic Crossed as best as I can.)

_Crashing through ships out of shores,_  
 _this kind of activity has become quite a bore._  
 _Although finding land for my own little ones is a chore_  
 _this will be an exciting journey, Nevermore._  
  
 _Through the oceans, thunders, and rain_  
 _I see a fisher running from me, in vain._  
 _But what really transcends my pain_  
 _is the one pain that I cannot contain._  
  
 _Carrying a pile of transportation on my spikes,_  
 _my clamorous roar inflicts the behavior of the beings with fright,_  
 _as my first step on land becomes all strong and might,_  
 _so do my footsteps as my curiosity ignites._  
  
 _While stepping through the city, watching the miniature sized men_  
 _flee from my amazingly humongous height yet again_  
 _I leave a trail of destruction that would've scared everyone until the end._  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _Suddenly night arrives in time_  
 _smelling a scent that calls me to dinnertime._  
  
 _As I walk the streets, my feelings become relieved,_  
 _I haven't had much fresh food to eat out in the sea._  
  
 _But what really replenishes my confusion is a pile, not a dish,_  
 _but a pile that's really big with a bunch of fish._  
  
 _Munching through the tender taste of seafood_  
 _I suddenly feel a presence of those who begin to intrude_  
 _my personal space are those humans who wish to be rude._  
  
 _Their missiles and silver pellets hit me, but I duck_  
 _as everything from my perspective becomes amuck._  
 _I already knew that my desire for privacy would bring bad luck,_  
 _so I decide to flee from my air pursuers who cause havoc._  
  
 _Hiding behind a building, I stay all silent,_  
 _observing the three aircraft express poor movement._  
 _Little do they know I have skills of a predator with plenty of improvement_  
 _taking down two of the spaceships leaving the last man standing to be self-reliant._  
 _At last, I finish the last chopper that moves in a line so turbulent._  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _I pass through the buildings that remain untouched_  
 _my new found admiration of Central Park keeps me clutched_  
 _as the atmosphere in front of my eyes keeps me tough._  
  
 _But alas, here come the same men who wish to get rid of me_  
 _I'm always the honey that attracts the hungry bees_  
 _without ages of hesitation, I let out a loud screech,_  
 _and alarmed as much, I flee once again as the military goes into a frenzy._  
  
 _I stomp and sprint with most of my strength applied to dashing_  
 _across the flames, iron, and weaponry that keeps barking_  
 _I have no choice but to find a bridge to start leaping_  
 _finally reaching underwater, and still living._  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _Who lives inside of the shadows under the sea?_  
 _Not shark, fish, or even prairies,_  
 _no one but me, as a 60-85 meter beast._  
  
 _I sense a new type of transportation that has located my position,_  
 _and here comes the battle stations of all seamen,_  
 _ready to lock on and fire at will with their cannons,_  
 _but what leaves me hectic and calm is my aggression_  
 _as I dodge the first two torpedoes I wish I obtained in my possession._  
  
 _Eliminating the first submarine_  
 _I desperately try to escape before the humans clean,_  
 _Clean their planet of the beast, of this destructive machine._  
  
 _But the last thing I feel is a hardened impact,_  
 _and I have zero time to react_  
 _as the missiles send me back on track,_  
 _a railroad track to the Hell of sidetrack._  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _I awake to the fiery but devastating outbursts of flames_  
 _where I let out a roar that signals I have returned instead of exclaims._  
  
 _However, I am touched with a waterfall of sadness_  
 _as I descend my head to smell my babies who only remain breathless,_  
 _despite my efforts to revive them remain a failure so cankerous._  
  
 _I look down to see four humans of a different kind,_  
 _revealing that the whole time my sight wasn't blind,_  
 _one of them responds that I appear angry, that's headlined-_  
  
 _And with a feeling of rage and vengeance_  
 _my feelings of hunting down my prey with plenty of bliss_  
 _I suddenly, huff, puff, hiss_  
 _and finally release!_  
  
 _Pursuing the humans who are in a yellow taxi,_  
 _the driver must be like a monkey without a banana who's angry._  
 _There's only a part of me that feels extremely chunky_  
 _I finally have something else warm to feast on like cookies._  
  
 _Chasing them throughout the city,_  
 _I slip on the road one time from feeling dizzy_  
 _and like a bottle of liquid erupting, I get up and become fizzy,_  
 _as fizzy as a being attracted to ruby._  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _After an unsuccessful attempt to trap them in a tunnel,_  
 _I have a plan that can make the individuals responsible_  
 _for death of my younglings have a decline so fatal,_  
 _I finally catch them in my jaws as I emerge triumphal._  
  
 _However, a jolt in my teeth is caused from a thousand stings_  
 _that make my large knife teeth start burning._  
  
 _Releasing the vehicle from my mouth_  
 _I jump on the bridge and chase them up north,_  
 _Henceforth, I will do whatever it takes to step up my endurance_  
 _to obtain more brilliance._  
  
 _After many leaps and lands,_  
 _I get trapped in the cables that keep me down like quicksand_  
 _as I retort with a roar, "This is not the end!"_  
  
The last thing I feel on my sides  
 _is a group of fast speed flights_  
 _who fire rockets like a mob of angry brides_  
 _I screech in pain as I helplessly cried._  
  
 _Another set of shells hit me like waves_  
 _until I take one last view of the city before I lie my head on my grave_  
 _and exchange a change of heart glance with a man so brave_  
 _as I slowly feel the world around me fade..._


End file.
